


Presente

by zekecrist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, shortfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: En frente de la luz del atardecer que ocurría justo después de su graduación y la de sus amigos, Naruto empieza a darse cuenta de que estaba tan cegado en sus problemas personales y en el presente, que jamás llegó a tener preocupaciones.La vida se transforma en un reto para él cuando empieza a darse cuenta se que tiene sentimientos amorosos por Sasuke mientras intenta sobrellevar sus crisis emocionales.×Historia Corta centrada en el ship de Naruto x Sasuke.×Capítulos cortos. AU Moderno.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	1. 1 | Sentimientos de alguien que se acaba de graduar

◃───────────▹

A Naruto le resultaba muy atractiva la idea de desaparecer, pero no por alguna razón relacionada con el suicidio y la depresión. Naruto estaba sentado solo en un lugar alejado de sus compañeros, que con tanta alegría empezaban a disfrutar de que finalmente habían conseguido graduarse.

Pero Naruto no podía celebrarlo.

Y no se debía a que no hubiese conseguido graduarse, todo lo contrario; había tenido la suerte de compartir la experiencia que les hacía sentirse superados y más cerca de sus metas. Pero Naruto no tenía metas, él era el único de sus amigos que no tenía ambiciones, ni planes de futuro. Y no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que el director del Instituto iba diciendo los nombres de sus compañeros.

Durante el silencio que había entre la multitud para escuchar cómo les nombraban y a su vez indicaban que se subieran al podio para recibir sus diplomas, el chico había dedicado por primera vez algunos pensamientos para preocuparse por su futuro. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía futuro.

_¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora?_

Esa era la pregunta que, con diferencia, más le preocupaba. Porque si Naruto no quería quedarse en casa de sus padres para toda la eternidad, tendría que buscarse una forma de salir adelante para que pudiese ganarse la vida. Pero Naruto no se sentía decidido a hacer eso, porque no conseguía salir de su fase de universidad, le resultaba demasiado dificil creer que a partir de ahora, se quedaría atrasado, pues mientras él tuviese ganas de ir a un parque a hacer tonterías como si tuviesen 16 años, sus amigos ya estarían haciendo la maleta para mudarse a un país de un continente diferente. Y le resultaba demasiado dificil de creer.

Sus amigos eran, literalmente, la razón de su vida. No habría podido madurar como persona, ni sentirse que era alguien si sus compañeros no se hubiesen preocupado por ser sus amigos. En su infantil cabeza, la amistad era algo infinito, algo que jamás se gastaría. Se engañaba a él mismo con cuentos de hadas e ilusiones que se romperían fácilmente creyendo que siempre serían amigos. Pero la vida no era así.

El presente resultaba más duro de lo que Naruto creía cuando empezaba a darse cuenta de que, después del presente, venía el futuro.

◃───────────▹


	2. 2 | ¡Buh!

◃───────────▹

Sasuke se acercaba por detrás de Naruto, observando con detenimiento si aquella persona realmente era su amigo, era irónico, porque en la cabeza de Sasuke, la idea de ver a Naruto desanimado sería una que nunca llegaría a observar si es que se hacía realidad.

Mientras se acercaba a él, lo primero en lo que pensaba era en hacerle una pequeña broma, alguna que sirviese para molestarle ligeramente, como a veces hacía, reflejando lo poco seria que su relación podía resultar a veces. Pero solo a veces.

Mientras más cerca estaba del rubio, más fuertes sus pisadas eran, y Naruto no tardó demasiado en notar la presencia de Sasuke, y esto le alegró. Y el hecho de que le alegrase, al mismo tiempo le enfadaba. También, por jamás de los jamases admitiría que si la persona que estaba detrás suya era Sakura, Hinata, o cualquier otro compañero o compañera suyo, no se habría alegrado tanto. Incluso su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Pero Naruto no sabía por qué, y tampoco quería ponerse a pensar en aquello en ese momento teniendo en cuenta los problemas que tenía actualmente, y Naruto no llevaba nada bien eso de acumular conflictos.

—Buh. —Sasuke hizo una muy débil imitación a propósito de los sustos que Naruto le solía dedicar a él y a Sakura. Referencia que el chico pilló al instante.

—Menudo susto. —dijo Naruto casi al instante, obviamente con ironía y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro por cómo había empezado la conversación.

Sasuke se sentó al lado suyo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? —preguntó finalmente, calmado. Sonaba comprensivo, a pesar de no saber por lo que Naruto estaba pasando.

El chico se quedó el silencio, sin dar una respuesta. Por mucho que sus problemas fuesen lo único en lo que podía pensar, el desahogarse era lo último que iba a hacer. No porque no quisiese, pues realmente eso era lo que más quería, si no porque toda su vida habían sido risas y diversión, y la tristeza, para él, sonaba como un “tabú”, y le asustaba que al decirle a Sasuke lo que sentía, éste pensase que todo lo que le preocupaba enormemente fuese simplemente una tontería, a pesar de que Naruto fuese el primero que pensase que era una tontería.

—Oye… ¿has conseguido graduarte, verdad? —preguntó Sasuke en reacción al silencio de su amigo, con lo primero que se le ocurrió ya que juraría haber visto a Naruto ascender al podio donde solo los graduados podían acceder. Empezaba a preocuparse por él.

—Sí, claro. —respondió Naruto. Decepcionado al ver que Sasuke no parecía que iba a averiguar sus problemas. Eso sería lo más fácil, sin duda, pero como siempre, las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

◃───────────▹


	3. 3 | Naruto, no has cambiado nada

◃───────────▹

Sasuke miraba confundido a su amigo por lo misteriosa en la que se estaba tornando la situación. Sabía que, detrás de las melancólicas expresiones de Naruto había algo detrás, pero le daba la sensación de que no podría descubrirlas por él mismo. 

Era demasiado raro ver a aquel chico Rubio de esa manera, siempre era tan animado, divirtiendo siempre a la gente de su alrededor con una simple sonrisa de las suyas, y sin embargo en aquel momento parecía que su vida se había acabado, ya no volvía a transmitir el sentimiento de alegría que causaba en los demás, y aunque Sasuke no lo reconociese, esa era la parte de la personalidad de Naruto que más le encantaba. Jamás había visto a Naruto triste, pero evidentemente todos pasamos por malos momentos en nuestras vidas, y Sasuke estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo. 

—Déjame adivinar. Si te pregunto lo que te pasa, dirás que es una tontería y no me lo contarás —Sasuke tenía razón—, pero si no me lo dices, seguro que irás a tu casa y te sentirás peor de lo que te sientes ahora, así que sólo te preguntaré una cosa, ¿hay algo que quieras hacer? 

Sasuke era, quien probablemente conocía mejor a Naruto, y Naruto siempre tenía ganas de hacer algo. Al fin y al cabo, se conocían desde que tienen memoria. 

Naruto se quedó pensante. Sí que quería hacer algo, pero como siempre, decir lo que sentía le daba vergüenza. Sasuke detestaba esa parte de él. 

—Realmente, sí que hay algo... —anticipó, porque le seguía dando vergüenza decirle a Sasuke lo que más ganas tenía de hacer. 

—¿Qué es? 

Naruto sonrió ligeramente, e incluso se sonrojó un poco mientras llevaba las dos manos a su nuca. 

—Irnos de fiesta. 

Sasuke no quería, pero sonrió. Naruto no había cambiado nada. Y esa idea le encantaba. 

◃───────────▹


	4. 4 | Vivir a la sombra de tu hermano mayor

◃───────────▹

Naruto se sentía tan feliz que incluso podría abrazar a Sasuke, aunque sólo se quedase como una idea en su cabeza. Probablemente, en sus cabezas estaría la idea de siempre; ir algunos de esos clubs nocturnos, para después pasear por calle un poco mareados si es que se habían emborrachados, además de que habituaban a dormir juntos en sus casas, haciendo una cama improvisada. 

Naruto era alguien que solía ser impulsivo, por lo que rapidamente agarró a Sasuke de su muñeca, éste reaccionó molesto debido al repentino movimiento. 

—¡E-espera! ¿No vamos a ir con Sakura o alguien? —preguntó Sasuke, pocas veces no habían ido de fiesta con ella, eran el trío perfecto de amigos y siempre vivían momentos felices, pero Naruto al parecer tenía otros planes. 

2 segundos fueron suficientes para planear su “noche perfecta”, iría a unas de sus discotecas favoritas, que justamente fue la primera a donde fueron y donde experimentaron todo tipo de situaciones que jamás olvidaría. Se dejó guiar por la nostalgia, pero lo último que quería era no divertirse aquella noche, y nuevamente, volvía a no preocuparse por el día de mañana. 

Sasuke sentía cierta ternura hacia la emoción que desprendía Naruto, probablemente se encontraría destrozado al día siguiente, pero merecería la pena. 

◃───────────▹

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros cuando se dio cuenta hacia donde le estaba dirigiendo Naruto. La primera discoteca que él y sus demás amigos visitaron cuando finalmente cumplieron la mayoría de edad. Sasuke llevaba desde que empezó el último curso de Universidad teniendo claro su futuro, primero se iría fuera de dónde vivía, probablemente a otro país, pues sabía que si quería trabajar en el trabajo de sus sueños, no iba a poder cumplirlo en su actual situación. Ésto lo había comentando varias veces con sus amigos y en clase, porque no podía esconder que se sentía emocionado. 

Sasuke había nacido en una familia donde tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de ser el hermano que tenía que vivir en la sombra del otro. A veces se sentía como un fantasma, o incluso menospreciado, sus padres tampoco solían mostrar interés en él. No quería enorgullecer a sus padres, pues ya fue algo que intentó en su momento. Viviría mejor aceptando que jamás tendría el reconocimiento que quería con su familia, por lo que estaba ansioso de querer vivir de nuevo. 

Aunque no se sentía del todo solo. Naruto y Sakura fueron las personas que decidieron ser sus amigos porque realmente querían serlo. No por pena, ni por su hermano. Irónico que hasta ese mismo momento no se hubiese parado en pensar que iba a abandonarlos, pero que sobre todo, dejaría solo a Naruto. 

◃───────────▹


	5. 5 | Almacén de recuerdos

◃───────────▹

—Naruto... —susurró Sasuke, quería hablar con él, pues acababa de sentirse apenado por lo que sería de él, ya que él, a diferencia de todos sus compañeros, jamás había hablado de cómo sería su futuro, pero el chico estaba demasiado centrado en no preocuparse por lo que tendría que hacer mañana, y en su próximo suspiro ya se encontraban adentro del establecimiento. 

El ambiente oscuro y a la vez iluminar de la discoteca fue como un suave golpeo a las pupilas de Sasuke, que junto con las luces flasheantes de diversos colores cálidos y fríos aunque a la vez oscuros más la música popular que sonaba y que a la gente le encantaba hacia una combinación que le envolvía de euforia y que me transportaba a todas las veces que había estado en aquella discoteca. 

Siempre que entraba, se acordaba del popurrí de emociones que había vivido allí, como la vez que Sakura se enfadó con un Guardia porque éste no paraba de lanzarle cumplidos que empezaban a molestarla a pesar de intentar resistirse, pero ese fue unos de los pocos problemas que tuviesen ahí, porque estaba claro que no todo en la vida era diversión y felicidad, aún así aquellas experiencias tan problemáticas no dejaban de ser experiencias más de la vida, y de hecho la mayoría de ellas las recordaban con un cierto aire cómico. 

También le venía a la mente que siempre que terminaban un curso de clase, iban al mismo lugar a celebrarlo, para ellos no era sólo una simple discoteca, era un almacén de recuerdos. Y sin embargo, iba a ser su último día ahí. 

◃───────────▹


	6. 6 | Baila, Sasuke, baila. Pero baila conmigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reproducir ; drunk n alone - jean juan

◃───────────▹

Cuando el poder de la música era suficiente para invadir al completo el cuerpo de Naruto, Sasuke se daba por vencido. Observó cómo el rubio empezó moviendo sus hombros levemente al ritmo de la música y todos los componentes que habían sido necesarios para crear la canción que estaba sonando, rebotando en las paredes de la discoteca y en sus propios altavoces, produciendo un efecto inmersivo.

Cerró sus ojos, su cabeza y brazos dejaron de pertenecer a su cuerpo para dedicarse completamente al ambiente que estaba viviendo. Sasuke le observaba atento, como siempre resultaba fascinante ver la facilidad de su amigo para disfrutar la música. Todas sus extremidades parecían moverse por alguna fuerza que no era la de Naruto, aunque Sasuke estaba ligeramente avergonzado, pues a él no le gustaba bailar y no podría hacer lo mismo que Naruto.

La melodía y su euforia aumentaban más y más, y Naruto se impacientaba por la canción para soltarse al cien por cien, Sasuke sabía mejor que nadie lo que estaba por venir cuando observó que en su amigo había una ligera sonrisa que empezaba a formarse. Éste abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar a Sasuke. Sasuke sonrió.

Naruto empezó a hacer un baile extraño aunque usual para sus amigos, levantaba sus brazos y se observaba en su rostro y movimientos su espectacular deleite ante la situación. Inesperadamente, agarró la mano de Sasuke, éste inmediatamente entendió lo que su amigo le intentaba decir con ese gesto y lo primero que hizo fue mostrarse reacio.

—¡Naruto, no sé bailar! —gritó debido al ruido, quejándose de las impulsivas decisiones que él tomaba.

Naruto le agarró de la otra mano, y la idea de bailar no empezaba a parecer tan negativa en la cabeza del peli-negro, aunque seguía negándose a realizarla, a pesar de que cedería si Naruto le seguía exigiendo.

—¡Es el último día, hazme ese favor! —gritó Naruto, y Sasuke no tuvo ni idea de cómo le entendió debido a lo alta que la música estaba, pero lo hizo sin problemas. No sabía muy bien a qué se refería con "último día", pero de momento decidió ignorarlo.

Como si no tuviese otra opción, despegó sus manos de las de Naruto, quién siguió bailando, Sasuke, sintiéndose obligado y con demasiada vergüenza, empezó a imitar a Naruto y sus movimientos de baile, de forma muy pobre e incluso desganada, riéndose por lo bajo de sus propia forma de bailar. Estaba completamente rojo.

Volvió a mirar a Naruto, para comprobar su reacción ante su tan pobre intento de baile, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando observó que, de los ojos de Naruto, corrían unas lágrimas mientras, además, intentaba formular una extraña sonrisa.

Para Naruto y Sasuke, la música se paró de inmediato.

◃───────────▹


	7. 7 | Sasuke, ¿somos amigos?

◃───────────▹

Sasuke ni siquiera pensó en su próximo movimiento, pero ya tenía agarrada la muñeca de Naruto y le obligaba a dejar el establecimiento, porque sus sentimientos ahora estaban mezclados con la impotencia de no saber lo que le pasaba a su amigo y el cariño que sentía hacía él. 

Las lágrimas que se generaban debajo de los ojos de Naruto no hacían más que aumentar y su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas mientras Sasuke le desplazaba por toda la discoteca, en menos de instante la brisa de la noche le hizo percatarse de que estaba fuera. Abrió los ojos más grande que antes y observó a Sasuke, quién seguía sacándole fuera del recinto. No podía ver su rostro desde aquella perspectiva, pero sabía que estaba enfadado. 

Naruto estaba tan confundido e inmerso en su tristeza que cuando Sasuke le empujó contra la pared en un arrebato de rabia no le importó nada. No había ningún tipo de reacción en él, ni siquiera una pequeña queja por el dolor. 

—¿Qué se supone que te pasa, Naruto? —gritó como si él y Naruto fuesen las únicas personas en toda la calle. Enfadado, y exigiendo una respuesta, lo último que quería era darse por vencido. 

Naruto intentó limpiarse las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos, pero acabó teniéndolas tan húmedas que fue casi inútil. Tragó saliva, deseando que su sollozo le dejase hablar con claridad. El chico había adoptado una postura de “ya todo me da igual” que le incitaba a desahogarse al completo y realizar acciones sin pensarlo, ignorando si iba arrepentirse al día siguiente o no. 

—Tú siempre hablas de que cuando te gradues te vas a ir a otro país, Sakura se está preparando para trabajar como locutora de radio, ¿pero y yo? Yo no sé de qué trabajar ni cómo, y encima vosotros estaréis lejos de mí y yo no sé qué voy a hacer, además siempre estás recordándonos lo de que quieres irte del país, como si quisieses alejarte de nosotros, dime, Sasuke, ¿somos amigos? 

Sasuke tuvo que pensar en cómo reaccionar a las palabras de Naruto. Él realmente no llegó a reflexionar sobre alejarse de sus amigos, y aunque lo veía como "el ciclo de la vida", lo cierto es que le apenaba un poco pensar en eso, pero ver a Naruto comportarse de esa manera le destrozaba. Porque lo peor era que él se sentía un poco culpable. 

◃───────────▹


	8. 8 | Claro que somos amigos, Naruto

◃───────────▹

Sasuke inmediatamente se siente apenado por Naruto, y se da cuenta de que en su mano está ayudar a Naruto justo en ese momento, en el presente. 

Sasuke le extiende su mano para ayudarle a levantarse mientras forma una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. 

—Claro que somos amigos, Naruto. —responde, haciéndolo ver como algo obvio. 

La combinación de las palabras y los gestos de Sasuke provoca muchos sentimientos en Naruto. El primero es sonrojarse al levantar al rostro y observar a Sasuke con una sonrisa ofreciéndole su ayuda. También se siente avergonzado, pues sabe perfectamente que su rostro está cubierto de lágrimas y se empieza a sentir un poco tonto por lo que ha pasado hace unos segundos. Luego se siente agradecido de tener a Sasuke a su lado, por lo que nunca en aceptar su ayuda y agarra su mano. 

—Lo siento mucho, Sasuke. —dice Naruto nada más levantarse del suelo, pues necesita decirle algo a su amigo para que vea que está arrepentido de todo el drama que acaba de hacer. Aunque Sasuke no lo ve así, de hecho, el incluso siente que quien tiene más culpa de ellos dos es Sasuke por presumir tanto de su futura carrera, el problema es que él es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. 

—No seas tonto. —responde Sasuke con simpleza a la disculpa de Naruto, aunque el rubio se siente feliz al observar que el peli-negro ha dicho eso un poco avergonzado. 

No lo pensó dos veces, ni siquiera una, pero inmediatamente Naruto abrazó a Sasuke, de esta forma llevaba a cabo el pensamiento que tuvo en las horas del anochecer. El rubio siente que podría volver a llorar, pero ésta vez de felicidad. Estaba demasiado sensible aquella noche. Y más cuando rodeaba a Sasuke con sus brazos, quién no se quejó del inesperado contacto, pero tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse. 

—S-si quieres, podría ayudarte a buscar tu futuro trabajo, seguro que algo se te da bien. —dice Sasuke, arrepintiendose de inmediato de que sus verdaderos sentimientos saliesen a la luz con aquella frase. Aunque Naruto inmediatamente se siente feliz gracias a Sasuke. E incluso estaba un poco confundido, porque jamás había tenido una conversación tan íntima con alguien, menos aún con Sasuke. 

◃───────────▹


	9. 9 |  Sonrisa

◃───────────▹

El dúo de amigos estaba en curso de volver a su hogar. Naruto lleva todo el camino sonriendo muy ampliamente y Sasuke observándolo y sonriendo en su propio interior. 

—Veo que ya te sientes mejor. —comenta Sasuke, con algo de neutralidad, aunque Naruto sabe que realmente Sasuke se preocupa por él. 

Naruto vuelve a sonreírle de forma amplia. Realmente está muy feliz. 

—¿Qué vas a hacer mañana, Naruto? —pregunta Sasuke, más buscando una forma de seguir con la conversación que por otra cosa. 

—No lo sé. —responde, como si le diese completamente igual—, ¿entonces cuándo veremos lo de buscarme un futuro trabajo? 

—Si quieres y puedes, este fin de semana. —era obvio que Naruto quería. 

—¿Y cuándo te irás del país? —pregunta Naruto de la nada. 

Sasuke se queda en silencio por unos segundos, porque hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que tendría que abandonar todo lo que quedaba en aquella ciudad, era algo que en cierta parte ya sabía, pero sólo se fijaba en las cosas malas que dejaría atrás. Ahora no sabe exactamente cómo responder a Sasuke, no se ve totalmente capaz de responder a Naruto, pero lo tiene que hacer. 

—Probablemente en unos meses... —responde con pena en su voz. 

Naruto hace justamente lo contrario que su amigo espera de él. Se acerca mientras sonríe y vuelve a darle un abrazo rápido que dura unos tres segundos, para después seguir caminando. 

—¿Seguiremos en contacto, verdad? —pregunta demasiado animado. 

Sasuke no entiende al completo el comportamiento de su amigo, pero lo acepta. 

—Por supuesto que sí. 

◃───────────▹


	10. 10 | Epílogo

◃───────────▹

Naruto y Sasuke se encuentran en un coche que pertenece al peli-negro. Ha pasado un tiempo después de su graduación, prácticamente un año. Sasuke había decidido quedarse más tiempo del establecido para prepararse mejor para ingresar al mundo laboral mientras compartía un piso de estudiante con Naruto, quién también empezó a buscar maneras de ganarse la vida en un futuro. 

Cada vez que Naruto veía a Sasuke, su corazón solía acelerarse. Él estaba agradecido de que Sasuke se quedase con él, de hecho, su agradecimiento era tanto que incluso se sentía mal de que hiciese eso por él. Realmente, el rubio no tenía ni idea de amor, así que no se replanteó seriamente si estaba enamorado de Sasuke, o quizá quiere ignorarlo para que, en el momento de que éste se vaya, no le haga más daño de lo que debería. 

La voz de Sakura empieza a reproducirse en la radio, pues ella si había conseguido trabajar como locutora finalmente. 

Los siguientes minutos se basan en Naruto haciendo bromas sobre Sakura respecto a cómo suena tan serie y al contraste de cómo habla y se expresa en la radio y en la realidad. Sasuke le observa y escucha y se ríe con él. 

Cuando la radio deja de emitir sonido porque Sasuke le baja el sonido, Naruto le vuelve a mirar, pero esta vez está extrañado. 

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta aún con el tono de diversión que tenía hace unos segundos. 

Sasuke le mira con seriedad. 

—¿Me prometes que cuando no esté aquí te esforzarás en buscar un trabajo? 

La sonrisa de Naruto se desvanece de su cara. Primero piensa que Sasuke podría estar exagerando las cosas, pero no, en el flndo tiene un razón. Incluso Naruto podía llegar a reconocer que él mismo a veces era un desastre. 

—Lo verás cuando te envié una foto de mí con el uniforme que tendré en el trabajo. —responde, muy seguro de sí mismo. 

Sasuke sonríe debido a la contestación, y Naruto le devuelve la sonrisa. 

**F I N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la verdad no me creo que esta sea mi primera fanfic terminada, pero aquí está. Debo decir que es mi primera escribiendo de Naruto y haciendo una fanfic de este estilo, así que acepto críticas constructivas con total libertad. De antemano gracias a la gente que leyó esto y la siguió 💖


	11. 11 | La felicidad de Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras mucho pensarlo, decidí hacer una segunda parte sobre esta fanfic, aprovechando más su potencial y desarrollando los sentimientos que Naruto siente hacia Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de empezar, me gustaría hacer algunos apuntes sobre la personalidad de los personajes. Resulta que yo no le he terminado todo Naruto, y teniendo en cuenta que empecé a shippear a estos dos después del arco de la ciudad de las olas, y pues para representar las personalidades de los personajes uso las que tienen en Naruto chikito. Me disculpo por adelantado si no son del todo correctas.  
> Sin nada más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo.

◇───────◇───────◇

Naruto escuchaba con atención a Sakura, quién hablaba emocionada sobre su trabajo en la radia. La peli-rosa describía con pelos y señales la experiencia y se veía extremadamente feliz por su trabajo, cosa que también hacía feliz a Naruto, que sonreía ampliamente incluso sin darse cuenta de eso en un primer momento.

Un año y algunos meses sin ver a Sakura habían pasado algo de factura, echaba de menos a la chica pero también se alegraba de verla, y Sakura se sentía de la misma manera con él.

Sasuke vino por detrás, con los helados que habían pedido y que le habían medio-obligado a traer.

Naruto se sentía, ciertamente, extraño. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde empezó su pequeña crisis emocional, ahora mismo estaba sentado en el mismo sitio donde Sasuke le había tendido la mano y se había ofrecido a ayudarle.

Le había dicho gracias un par de veces, y aunque Sasuke le hubiese respondido que ese tipo de gestos no hacían falta con él, Naruto cada día, antes de dormir, acostumbraba a pensar en Sasuke con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Gracias por traernos los helados, Sasuke. —las palabras de Sakura sacaron a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

El chico sonreía de manera casi inevitable, y aunque era verdad que se sentía extraño, también le inundaba una reconfortante felicidad.

Una vez se encontraba rodeado de sus amigos, mientras Sakura les contaba sobre su felicidad y cómo de agradable y divertido se había sentido trabajando en algo que le gustaba, Naruto sólo podía pensar en el presente y de cómo se sentía estar rodeado de nuevo con todos sus amigos.

Aunque el día de mañana sus preocupaciones sobre el futuro volverían.

◇───────◇───────◇


End file.
